Cars 2: A Human In Our World
by matthewsoukup
Summary: Finn and Holley are called to check a strange car, which turns out to be a changed human. How will he change days and fates of everyone in Radiator Springs?
1. An Emergency Call

**Hello everyone, and thanks for reading. Before you start reading this story, I must tell you one important thing. I am not English, American or from any English-speaking country. I am Czech, and altough I learn English since 10 years old, there could be some minor mistakes. I hope you will pass them and it will not bother you. Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

"Holley!"

"What's up, Finn?"

"We have an emergency call!"

Holley and Finn were in C.H.R.O.M.E. main headquarters, while they have received a call from Radiator Springs. Sarge informed them that a strange car drove through the town.

"What do you mean by strange?" asked Holly.

"Well… He looked nervous. He has been looking all over himself. Like… He was surprised how he looks. I am sure it was a spy in disguise."

"Wait, Sarge," said Finn. "When somebody looks over himself, it doesn't automatically mean he is a spy. However, thanks for the call, we will review it. Where did he go?"

"He drove right to the Ornament Valley near Wheel Well Motel. You should find him there. Sally went past him."

"Is she crazy?" wondered Holly. "If that's really a spy, it could be dangerous."

"It was on my purpose, I am sorry," said Sarge.

"It's fine. We're on our way," said Finn. "How does he look like?"

"I send a photo."

A few seconds after the photo appeared on the screen in front of both agents. It showed a light-blue car just like Sally was, but shaped like a racing car. Number 17 was on his side.

"This would barely be a spy," said Holly. "I bet he's only lost."

"We will find out," said Finn. "Siddeley!"

"Yes, Chief?"

"To the Radiator Springs, shall we?"

"Okay, hold on tight."

Just only a half an hour later, they jumped off Siddeley near Wheel Well Motel. Sally waited for them.

"Glad to see you both," she said. "How are you doing?"

"How a spy could be doing?" said Finn with a little smile on the light-blue Porsche girl. "Where is he?"

"Look." Sally pointed with her tire around the corner. Holley and Finn saw the car from the photo right in front of them. He stood back to them, looking into the falling sun.

"He doesn't look dangerous, what do you think?" said Holley.

"It might be a disguise," meant Finn. "We should better investigate it. Sally, did he do something odd?"

"Actually, yes," said Sally. "He was wandering there back and forth like he is lost."

"It looks like he's not armed," said Finn. "We will speak to him, wait there."

With that, both he and Holley drove past the corner right to the car. He heard them and turned around, but to their surprise, very slowly and with some problems.

"Can we help you, sir?" asked Finn.

"No, thank you," said he. "I am okay."

"But you are lost, aren't you?" said Holley. "We heard you are driving there back and forth."

"Yes, I am lost, but you can't help me with that," said the car. "Please, be on your way."

"Actually, we are on our way," said Finn. "That's our job."

"What, spying people?" said car.

"What did you say?" Holley gazed at him with surprise. "People?"

"Sorry, bad word, I meant cars."

"You're acting very weirdly, sir," said Finn. "Explain those words, now."

"It's none of your business," said he. "Let me go!"

He tried to turn around, but in a blink of eye, he was facing the guns that Finn aimed at him.

"Don't do a move!"

"What do you want?"

"Tell us who you are. Who sent you?"

"Oh come on. Do you really think I am a spy? Give those guns to their place, sir."

"Not until you tell us your name."

"You are eager to hear my name. Fine, then. I am Matthew. Matthew Clutcher."

"Any records, Holley?" asked Finn.

"Negative."

"Who are you, Matthew?" asked Finn.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you," said Matthew.

"I think we will believe anything," said Finn.

"Okay, I will tell you, if you tell me, who are you," said Matthew.

"I think we might have a deal. We must have been mistake, thinking you are a spy." Finn hid his guns back into his body. "I am Finn McMissile and this is Holley Shiftveil. We are who did we think you are. We are British spies."

Matthew glanced at them with sigh of relief. "Well, then I can tell you who I am, or even better, who I used to be. Spies could believe me and maybe help me from this situation."

"Are you in trouble?" asked Holley.

"Well, to be honest, yes," said Matthew. "I know that what I will tell is unbelievable, but you simply must believe me. I am –or I used to be – a human."

"WHAT?" shouted Finn and Holley at the same time.

"Shhh! For God's sake, not so loud!"

Holley smiled a bit. "Do you really think we will believe this ridiculous story?"

"As I said, you have to believe me or not. This is the truth," said Matthew. "But I didn't do anything wrong, so leave me alone."

He turned around slowly. It looked like he has big troubles with riding. Then he approached on the road and went away.

Finn and Holley returned to Sally. "I heard every single word," she said. "But I think you two didn't act right. He really looked like he needs some help."

"Sally," said Finn. "He tried to convince us that he's a human. That's simply impossible."

"What do you know? He might tell us the truth. I will go after him. I believe he is not dangerous."

"You're right, Sally, it wasn't fair from us," said Holley. "I will go too."

"Thanks, Holley." Sally smiled at her. "Finn?"

Finn was thinking for a minute. "Okay," said finally. "We will find him together. I also believe he is not dangerous. He did everything I ordered him, and when he told us he is a human, his sight was sincere. It might be true. And if it is, we must find him, or he will be in a big trouble.


	2. There Must Be Way Out Of This

**I am sorry if you find any grammar issues here, but I am not from English-speaking country. Thanks for understanding.**

Three cars rushed down the road back to the Radiator Springs in the way Matthew has gone. Because he did not drive too fast, they saw him in front very soon.

"Matthew!" shouted Finn. "Wait!"

Matthew turned around a bit faster than before. "What do you want here?" he said when he saw them. "Didn't I tell you to be on your way?"

"I am sorry for my behavior," said Finn. "But I cannot simply believe that you are a human, or used to be. Do you have any evidence of it?"

"Actually, yes, but I will not show it here," said Matthew. "Isn't there any place where we can be alone?"

"Cozy Cone," said Sally. "We can go there."

"Won't the others be surprised that we are with him?" asked Holley.

"You're right," admitted Sally. "That will not work."

"Matthew, you must give us this evidence here," said Finn. "Otherwise we can't believe you."

"Well… okay," said Matthew. "Look at this."

A small paper went off his side window. Sally, Finn and Holley saw the same car like Matthew was, but with no eyes, mouth… simply a machine. Right next to it, there stood a young man.

"That is me," said Matthew quietly. "Or better to say, that was me. This is how cars look like in human world. They are simple machines, not living creatures. And as you can see, I was transformed into my car and got there, and I don't know how."

"Unbelievable," whispered Finn. "I never saw anything like that."

"Me too," said Holley. "But now I believe him."

"That's out of question," said Finn. "Matthew, do you have any idea how could this happen?"

"No," said Matthew. "Not a single one. Neither do I have an idea what to do now."

"We must help him," said Sally. "I can take him to Radiator Springs. Maybe he will get some memories back."

"Okay," said Finn. "I and Holley will look at him. This is a big mystery and we must reveal it."

He turned back to Matthew. "We have a place where you can stay. Come with us. Maybe we will find a way to help you. You don't look like a bad guy."

"Thanks, Finn, I am grateful. All this stuff is hard to believe."

"Hard for you as for us," said Sally. "We never saw anybody like you here."

"I will try my best to act normally there, uh…"

Sally must have smiled a bit when she saw his quandary. "Sally. Sally Carrera."

"Looks like you have some problems with driving, Matthew," said Holley. "How long it has been since your change?"

"Just a day," said Matthew. "It was my best luck that I woke up somewhere in desert, because that scream must have been heard for few miles."

"What scream?" asked Sally. They were on their way and Matthew and Holley drove behind Sally and Finn.

"Well, Sally, imagine what would you do if you woke up as a human," said Matthew.

"I think I would be shocked, maybe screaming," said Sally.

"Then you can precisely imagine what my first reaction was. I must have rolled over the roof as I was driving as insane. I must say it's pretty hard."

"How do you drive, Matthew?" asked Holley. "I mean… how do you drive yours cars, whose are only machines?"

"We sit inside of them and steer them from there," said Matthew.

"Then isn't there a possibility that you are simply trapped inside?"

Holley realized how silly that question sounded.

"Well, if I am, why I am looking like everyone else here – having eyes and mouth on my bodywork? And why I am not trying come of this car?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry."

Matthew gave her a bit of a smile. "No big deal, Holley. I think I am starting to get used to it, even this everything is simply hard to accept."

"That's why I am impressed by your reaction, Matthew," said Finn. "You're acting like nothing is in disarray."

"Panicking will not help me, Finn," said Matthew. "In this situation I need all my calm and logic. There must be a way out of this. Since I find it, I must try to live in this world. That means trying to act like you. Even though I must have left some evidences, because you are here."

Holley glanced surprisingly at Matthew. He looked a little worried, but also courageous. She must have admitted that she is impressed as much as Finn is. He was acting so bravely, even though he was in completely different world not for a single day. He must have such a strong personality.

"Hope you will find the way back somehow," said she.

"Thanks, Holley," murmured Matthew.

They arrived into the Radiator Springs. Sally asked the others to wait there and went to say to the Doc, what happened.

"How did you two even found me?" asked Matthew. "I mean, you couldn't track me by accident."

"You're right," said Holley. "Sarge informed us after you passed through here. He noticed your strange behavior. You were glancing all over yourself."

"Ah, I remember now," said Matthew. "Well, I was not simply too careful. My fault."

"Nothing big happened," said Finn. "Well, of course, something big happened, but you know what I mean, don't you?"

Just after he said it, Sally returned.

"Come on, Doc's waiting," she said.

She led them through Radiator Springs on the main road. Matthew could even feel everyone has noticed his presence. There was a gasoline pump, and light-green car looked at him along with small bus, military car and an old rusty tow truck.

They turned to some kind of garage, where Matthew saw an old dark-blue car.

"Doc, this is the car I told you about," said Sally.

"Welcome to Radiator Springs, youngster," said Doc. "I am Hudson Hornet, but everyone here calls me Doc. I already heard from Sally what has happened. Well, it is very strange, and to be honest, I do not believe you completely. However, Sally assured me you are not vicious. If you want to stay here until you discover some way out of this, you may."

"Thank you, Doc," said Matthew. "I will try my best not to bring any harm here."

"I believe your word, son," said Doc. "Now go meet the others. I am sure Sally, Finn and Holley will help you."

When they came out, Matthew saw everybody else rushing towards them with big noise. He stayed in front of the doors.

"Everyone!" shouted Sally. "Act a bit more politely, okay?"

"Politely?" shouted that military car Matthew saw before. "You brought that little brat back there!"

Matthew could swear that his heart – or engine – skipped a beat. _Brat?_

"Isn't this a little too harsh word?" he said towards that car.

"No, it is not!" he shouted. "I know who you are, spy!"

Matthew must have smiled. "Please. Not this story again. Even Finn and Holley thought it, and they were completely wrong, same as you are."

"He's right, Sarge," said Holley. "Be polite. He's not dangerous."

"You say, Holley," murmured Sarge. "I will watch him closely."

"Okay, everyone, calm down, please," said Sally. "Our new friend has an awfully hard day behind him, so let him breathe a bit, okay? If you don´t mind, he will stay here with us for a few days. I am sure he can get with you well."

An older police car pushed himself through the others near Matthew.

"What's your name, son?" he asked.

"I am Matthew," he said. "I am sorry if I am causing you problems, but I don't know where else to go."

"So you are new in here?" asked that light-green car from before.

Matthew caught a glance from Finn. _Do not say that._

"Could be said that way," he said.

"Well, we are glad to have someone new here. I am Flo, and this is my husband Ramone."

By that an introduction race has started. There were two cars with Italian accent, Luigi and Guido, running the tire shop, an old carriage Lizzie, that rusty tow truck named Mater, hippie bus Filmore and many more.

As the last one, a bright red racing car arrived. Matthew already saw him on poster on entrance to the Radiator Springs.

"Ka-chow," he said. "I am Lighting, Lighting McQueen. Welcome here."

"Thanks," smiled Matthew.

"Where were you, Sticker?" smiled Sally.

"Hold on," wondered Matthew. "Sticker?"

"Yeah," laughed Lighting. "Sally calls me that because I don't have lights."

"That's good," laughed Matthew. "I must remember this."

"Sally," interrupted Holley, "can you show Matthew his room in motel?"

"Yeah, of course," she said. She led Matthew to the conical-shaped garages and opened one of them. "That's yours," she said.

"Thank you, Sally," said Matthew. "I must cause so many problems here."

"Don't worry," she smiled. "All the others think you are just another car. Oh, I almost forgot, Holley and Finn wanted to speak with you. Good night."

"Good night."


	3. Some Tales From The Past

**I am sorry if you find any grammar issues there, since I am not from English-speaking country. Please add any review on this story.**

"I am glad you were smart enough not to them who you are. It could cause panic." Finn, Holley and Matthew stood in front of his cone.

"I know, Finn," said Matthew.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Holley.

"To be honest? I don't know. I do not have any clue where to start."

"Maybe C.H.R.O.M.E. can help," guessed Finn. "But I am not sure. I will go investigate what we know about this transformation. Holley, you will stay here and watch on Matthew."

"Roger," smiled Holley.

"Matthew, you may try to find anything about your past and transformation, but don't tell anyone who you are. Holley can contact me anytime, so if you find anything, tell her."

"Sure, Finn. Thank you."

"I hope we will find something to turn you back."

"May I say something? Don't take this as an insult, but I never expected cars helping me like that. I guess, if I return, I would see cars in different way."

"Well, now we are on one boat, Matthew, and that little secret of yours is totally irrelevant. I will be on my way, take care."

When Finn left, it was still around 6 AM, and Matthew thought he would return to his cone to get some more sleep, when he heard a military trumpet, interrupted by song of Jimi Hendrix.

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!" he heard Sarge shouting.

"Respect the classic, man! It's Hendrix!" Filmore answered.

Matthew couldn't help himself and burst into laugh. "What was that?"

"Usual morning here," smiled Holley. "Do you want to go to Flo for breakfast?"

"I have a little hunger," admit Matthew. "Or else – a little empty tank."

"Excellent, you are catching a role fast," said Holly. "After a while, no one will notice you are a human. Let's go to Flo."

When they came inside Flo's café, it was pretty lively. There was Mater, Sherriff, Sally, even Luigi.

"Morning, everyone," greeted Holley.

"Morning, Holley," smiled Sally. "Oh, you too, Matthew. Have you slept well?"

"Excluding Sarge and Filmore's arguing, pretty well, thanks," smiled Matthew.

"That's usual morning there, buddy," said Flo. "What will you have?"

"I have a little empty tank, so if you have some fuel, it would be nice," smiled Matthew.

"Sure thing, mate," smiled Flo. "Give me a minute."

"Hey buddy, do ya have any plan today?" asked Mater.

"Not yet," answered Matthew.

"Will ya go tractor tippin' with me?"

"What's tractor tipping?" asked Matthew. As a human, he would raise his eyebrow right now.

"That's Mater's big hobby," said Lighting, who just came in. "You just sneak behind some sleeping tractor and make some noise. He will freak out and turns over."

"It's really funny, mate!" said Mater. "So will ya go?"

"Sorry, Mater," said Matthew. "It doesn't sound like my kind of fun. You understand, I am bit more into calm fun. Except racing, that is a little more lively fun."

"Racing?" repeated Lighting. "You are a racer?"

"Well, you can say it that way, Sticker," said Matthew. Everyone burst into laugh, because he used Sally's nickname.

"Funny. Now I have other friend who calls me like that."

"You are upset?" sniffed him Sally. "Matthew, that was nice hit!"

"Thanks," laughed Matthew. "But back to the topic. I was a racer, but I ended my career last year."

"What happened?" asked Lighting.

"A crash," said Matthew. "Pretty horrifying. I am glad I am still alive."

"Just like Doc," said Lighting. "He had a crash as well."

"It's pretty dangerous," said Sherriff. "You will never know what will happen to you."

"But it's also fun," said Matthew. "It needs a lot of courage, but once you are in that circle, you can't stop. However, I must have stopped. That crash showed me it's enough of risking."

"Wise decision," said Sally.

"Alright, I will be on my way," said Matthew. "Thanks for the gas, Flo."

"Anytime," smiled Flo.

Matthew turned around and drove outside. He couldn't tell why, but he felt pretty good right now. It's not that bad to be a car.

He did not drive even back to Cozy Cone and Sally and Holley were next to him.

"Is that true what have you said there?" asked Holley. "Were you a racer?"

"Exactly," nodded Matthew. "Every last word I said is true. I am not a liar, even if I am a car."

"Then you can race Sticker sometimes," said Sally. "He would be happy."

"But Sally," said Matthew, after he looked around if anybody hears them. "I raced as a human. As a car, I am not even able to drive fast."

"Easy help," said Holley. "Do you want to have a ride?"

Matthew squeezed his brakes in surprise. "With you?"

"Well, I guess you don't want to go with Mater," laughed Holley. "And if you go with Sally, Lighting will be jealous."

"Holley!" shouted Sally in laugh.

"So it is how I think. You two are a couple, Sally."

"Not only couple, I am even a fiancée," smiled Sally.

"Then I wish you best luck," smiled Matthew.

"Thanks, you're kind. You are the direct opposite to Lighting, when he first came. He has crushed the road and must have repaired it. How arrogant he was that days!"

"Looks like this place changed him a lot," said Matthew.

"It sure does," said Sally. "This place is beautiful. If Holley wants to take you where I think, you will see."

"So, shall we go?" said Holley.

"Step on it, Holley!" laughed Matthew.

They rushed of the town the same way they came in yesterday.

"Oh, Holley," said Sally quietly. "If I am wrong that you like him, I will let Doc to rebuild my engine."


	4. I Will Make My Research

**Thanks again for any reviews on this story. If you have any issues with it, don't hesitate to contact me.**

* * *

Matthew and Holley drove out of the town and turned on the road to Ornament Valley. Holley adjusted Matthew's speed at first, but slowly she began to accelerate and Matthew must have tried to keep up with her.

"You don't need to worry," she said. "I guess it is not very different from riding a non-alive car."

"Now you are pretty wrong, it is a big difference," answered Matthew. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the same place we met you yesterday. There is a fabulous view from there."

"With my speed, we will arrive there at nightfall," replied Matthew.

"That's why I need you to drive faster," said Holley with a smile. "You have a choice, drive at my speed or stay behind."

With those words, she left him behind in a cloud of dust.

 _This is nonsense_ , thought Matthew. _I will crash into something. However, I guess I might try it._

He tried to force his engine to accelerate. He still was a racer, and used to drive at high speeds. Now is time to prove it.

He just flew down the road and caught Holley in no time.

"What did I say?" shouted Holley in thrill. "You have it in yourself! You just need to regain your confidence!"

"You were right, Holley! It's almost like driving as a human!"

"Yeah, but I can still leave you in dust!" laughed Holley and accelerated even more.

"We'll see, vain lady!" answered Matthew with smile. He pushed his engine to even higher speed and in a blink of eye, both cars just flew through the corners in unbelievable pace, laughing together like fools. Of course, they must have watched for other cars, few times they almost crashed into scared tourists, but in a few minutes, they stood near Wheel Well Motel.

"That was fun!" said Holley. "I can't remember when I laughed like this for the last time."

"Yeah," nodded Matthew. "I must admit this was great. Thanks for taking me here. And thanks for giving me a chance."

"What do you mean?" asked Holley.

"Imagine what would happen if you and Finn did not find me there or anyone know who I am. I already know that cars in this world are just like us humans, with their own personalities, hobbies, friendships… Now, what would happen, if they know that we are controlling cars just like simple machines? They would call me 'monster' or even worse. I could not explain them how our world is working. It is a complete difference to this place, but I am sure that they wouldn't believe that."

He turned to Holley. "Why do you believe me?"

"Because I see you are honest," said Holley. "I hope you know that it is very hard to deceive a spy."

"Yeah, I know. However still, why are you and Finn trying to help me? I am a complete stranger."

"I think it's just because you impressed us."

"What?" Matthew's lights blinked with surprise.

"Finn told you yesterday that he is surprised how you accept this thing," said Holley. "So am I. I don't know how your world looks like, but I am sure that I wouldn't be able to act so… normally like you there."

"That's my only hope, Holley, right because of that thing I told you about."

"Of course, I understand." Holley smiled a bit. "But as a car, you are pretty nice and kind, you know that?"

"Thanks, but isn't a little too early for compliments?" smiled Matthew.

He could swear Holly blushed a bit after this sentence. "It's not a compliment," she said. "I just meant… eh…"

"I am just joking," smiled Matthew. "Let's go back to Flo?"

"Okay," said Holley. "Looser pays?"

"What about only a nice ride?"

"Hmm… no."

Meanwhile, Finn returned to secret C.H.R.O.M.E. base to meet with doctor Fabia, a great analyst, just as Holley was before she joined him on missions. He jumped of Siddeley and landed on roof of the base with his parachute. In the dark, he saw a small, sharp-shaped white car with glasses.

"Cheers, Fab," he said.

"Will you ever stop call me like that, Finn?" angered Fabia a bit.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I am here because I need your help."

"Were you ever here for another reason?" replied Fabia with a question. "What is it this time?"

"It might be a shock for you," said Finn. "I need anything you can find about transformation from human to car."

"You want what?!" shouted Fabia surprised.

"Be quiet," whispered Finn. "You are shouting so loud somebody could hear you."

"I am sorry, Finn. I never even heard about this. How is even possible to be transformed from a human into a car?"

"That's what I need you to find, Fabia," said Finn. "And it's really important."

"Why would you like to know about this absurd stuff, Finn? It doesn't suit you."

"You know I don't want to know anything if it isn't really important," sighed Finned. "But I will tell you. I met one car who used to be a human just yesterday. He's in Radiator Springs with Holley. I need to find if there's any possibility to change him back, and I need any data you can get."

"Do you think that human can be dangerous?" asked Fabia.

"I am not sure," said Finn. "I am in contact with Holley, and she told me there's nothing out of order, but we must be careful. So leave this thing for yourself, Fab. If anyone discovers his true identity, they will crush him into pieces."

"Don't worry, Finn. I will make my research and contact you if I find anything. Take care."

"Thanks, be careful too."


	5. The Kidnapping

**Thanks for any review on this story. I hope you like it so far. I know I have been publishing chapters fast so far, but after some time, it will slow down for sure, giving you some time to review it completely from beginning.**

The next morning, Finn returned to Radiator Springs and met Holley.

"How it's going?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," said Holley. "Everyone here is okay with Matthew's staying here."

"And him?"

"He looks fine to me. He has a good relationship with everyone here, and he is also pretty careful while speaking about himself."

"That human is really good," said Finn. "But I am worried I don't have any good news. Fabia didn't find a thing about that change."

Suddenly, they could feel a movement behind them. They both turned to the sound, when a huge metal box landed around them, trapping them inside.

"What's going on?" shouted Holley.

"Whatz going on?" repeated some voice with German accent. "Nothing more than I want to hear few thingz from you."

"Zündapp!" shouted Finn. "How could you escape from that prison?!"

"Thatz my thing, McMissile. But we are going to have a little trip, what do you think?"

In a moment, a some kind of gas started leaking inside of a box, forcing both Finn and Holley to sleep.

"No…" yielded Holley as she tried to defy the sleep. "I must warn everyone what happened." With last remaining strength, she made a photo of a box with himself and Finn inside and pushed it outside through space between metal and tarmac. Second after, she lost consciousness.

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?!"

"Respect the classics, man! It's Hendrix!"

"Jesus Christ," sighed Matthew and opened his eyes. "If this is going to wake me up every morning, those would be pretty nice days…" he murmured.

It was morning again. Matthew woke up in his cone, lift up the gate with eyes still almost closed and…

"Morning, Matthew!"

It was Sally standing right in front of his cone. Matthew almost leaped up with shock.

"Christ! You scared me to death!"

"I am sorry," laughed Sally. "I didn't want to scare you."

"Never mind," said Matthew. "What's up?"

"Sticker heard about your yesterday's fun with Holley, and he would like to challenge you to a race."

"I will discuss that with him. Thank you, Sally."

"You're welcome," smiled Sally. "Oh yeah, Finn is back. He will visit you here. You should wait for him."

"Okay, I will."

Matthew waited for nearly 15 minutes, but he did not saw Holley or Finn anywhere. Suddenly, the wind blew some piece of paper right in front of him. When he flipped it over, the picture he saw freezes him in shock. It showed Finn and Holley trapped inside some metal box. There were only three words written on it.

"Zündapp kidnapped us," rode Matthew.

 _My God! Doc must know this immediately!_

He rushed into Doc's lab as fast as he could and showed him the photo. Doctor remained in shock just as he did before. Then he called Sally and Sherriff.

"Who is Zündapp?" asked Matthew, when they both arrived.

"A vicious German professor who created dangerous weapons for killing cars," said Sally. "Finn and Holley got him behind bars, but he must have escaped somehow."

"But what do he want?" thought Sherriff. "And where are Holley and Finn?"

"I can answer that," said someone behind them. When they turned, they saw old rusty light yellow car.

"You!" shouted Sherriff. "What do you want?!"

"I came here to tell you professor's terms," he said with a grin. "If you want to ever again see them both alive, this turned human will go with me immediately."

Doctor drove to him angrily. "How do you know Matthew is a turned human?!"

"Professor always knows anything he need," answered the lemon. "So what will it be, Matthew? Your safety or lives of your friends? Choose wisely."

"Doc," said Sherriff with shock. "What's going on? Who's Matthew?"

"It's just like he said, Sherriff," said Matthew. "I am sorry for deceiving you, but it was for the best of all cars here. Only Finn, Holley, Doc and Sally knew who I am, because they met me when I get there."

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Sherriff.

"Because you would hate me. Human's world works differently from yours, including cars. But that's useless now."

He turned towards the lemon car. "If I go with you, will Holley and Finn be released?"

"Yes," he answered. "You have my word."

"Don't do it!" shouted Sally. "They are villains! You are passing maybe your life away! And I am sure they will deceive you and kill you all!"

"I don't have any choice. In change of Finn's and Holley's lives, this is worthy price, Sally," answered Matthew. "I will not betray them, because all this is at first my fault."

He drove to the lemon car. "Here I am. Take me to Finn and Holley."

"Wise decision," grinned he. "Come on."

"Matthew!" shouted Doc. "You are going for death! Don't do it! There must be other way!"

"Shut up, old man," said lemon. "He has chosen this way." With that, he left the building with Matthew following him.

Doc immediately realized gravity of this situation. "Sherriff, you must trace them! Sally, tell Sarge to inform his army friends! We must find where they all are!"

Sherriff had gone after Matthew and that lemon car, but he soon returned with bad news. He drove down the road for a few miles, but they were both gone.

Sally asked Sarge for help, and although he didn't like Matthew, he informed all his old army pals. However, even army helicopters and spies couldn't find any trace of that lemon car either Matthew. Meantime, everyone in Radiator Springs already knew about abduction of Finn and Holley and about Matthew's identity, but nobody cared about it. They have all the same goal – find Matthew, Holley and Finn, and save them.


	6. The Truth About Changed Human

When Matthew gained consciousness, he realized that he is locked inside a small cell, only as big as he could move an inch to both sides. Solid metal bars in front of him were locked and all other walls were from stone blocks. It was unable to escape; moreover, he had not had any idea where he is. He waited around half an hour, when that same lemon car from before came and opened his cell. He silently beckoned on Matthew to follow him.

They drove through few halls into big room with one wall completely from glass. There was some kind of lockable belts, where the lemon fixed Matthew so tightly that he couldn't make a move. Soon after a small green car with glass over one eye arrived.

"Greetingz," he said with audible German accent. "I am professor Zündapp."

"So you are the one who kidnapped Holley and Finn," shouted Matthew. "Where are they?! Answer me!"

"Calm down, my young friend," said Zündapp. "They are right here."

He moved away the curtain, which hided part of a wall before. Matthew could saw Holley and Finn. They were both tied up in some toothed wheel, which slowly turned to the screw, which threatened to crush them.

"Holley! Finn!"

"Matthew! You fool, why did you came here!" said Holley.

"Release them! You wanted me and you had me!" shouted Matthew. "It was a deal, Zündapp!"

"Releaze them?" repeated Zündapp with well-played astonishment. "Are all humans such as naïve as you? Why would I release them?"

"We had a deal!"

"Of course. I will releaze them and they will beat me and releaze you. I am not such a fool, my dear human friend. No, you will all die together. I thought you and this girl are the bezt friendz."

"You deceived me!" shouted Matthew.

"Yez, and it wazn't that hard."

"Matthew, why did you do that?" said Finn. "Haven't the others told you who this man is?"

"Yes, but I couldn't leave you in this, Finn," said Matthew. "It was a mistake."

"Yes," said Finn. "Now we are all going to die here together."

"I am sorry," said Matthew. "It's all my fault."

"Don't say that," said Holley. "You have nothing to blame yourself for."

The toothed wheel moved a bit more towards the screw. Holley looked at Matthew with pain and worry in her eyes.

Zündapp has returned with some kind of weapon, placed it in front of Matthew and aimed it at him.

"Thiz lazerbeam iz special, my friend," he said. "I know you are a turned human, you know? And it waz me who turned you into that car."

"WHAT?" shouted Matthew, Finn and Holley at once.

"Yez. I developed a way to tranzfer from our world to that world of yourz, pathetic human, who are uzing carz like thingz. I tranzformed you into it so you could pay for what have you done! _Was gibt dir das Recht uns so zu behandeln?! Ich werde dich töten!"_ shouted in clear German. When he calmed a bit, he continued. "Thiz weapon have one more function. When put onto the full power, it will blow you and your pathetic metal body you are hiding in into air! Prepare for revenge!"

He started gaining power for weapon. Matthew has been looking for some escape option form this situation, but he didn't find any.

"McMissile, Shiftwell," said Zündapp. "Before you die, would you like to see corpze of your turned friend shattered into piezes?"

"Zündapp, don't do this!" said McMissile. "You must admit this is how human world works. Cars there are not living creatures, just machines! Admit it finally and release him!"

"Never!" shouted Zündapp. "He iz using uz as simple machinez with no soul! He and all the other people do not have right to live! I will change and kill them all and you will not stop me!"

"Matthew!" said Holley. "There must be a way out of this! Think! You have power for this!"

 _What is Holley talking about? She must see there is no way out of this. What power does she mean?_

 _Wait a minute… You have a power… That's it! Power!_

He forced his engine into the highest speed possible. Wheels were spinning on empty, but he could feel that disks, which hold his tires, are starting to wobble.

Zündapp realized what he is trying to do. "Blow him up! Blow him up!" shouted at that lemon car which brought Matthew here.

"I can't! Battery is still too low!"

"You will not ezcape!" shouted Zündapp.

"Oh yes?" replied Matthew, forcing himself into even more power. "I don't think. So!"

With the last word, disks holding his tires crashed like a paper. Inertia has catapulted him right into the weapon, Zündapp and the second car. They both lost consciousness and weapon has been smashed into pieces.

"Excellent thinking!" shouted Finn. In the next moment, the wheel moved one more tooth away and he and Holley were only one tooth away from being crushed.

"I will get you out!" said Matthew.

"No time! Get away from here!" resisted Finn.

"Are you crazy? I will not let you being crushed into plates!"

He looked around himself, how could he stop the wheel. He saw the power system, connected to battery by two cables. When he looked around to the other side, he saw much smaller screw in the middle of wheel.

"I will switch the polarity!" shouted. "When you start driving another way, you must step on it and make some space! The screw will cut the rope!"

"Hurry!" shouted Holley. "We don't have much time left!"

Matthew quickly switched both wires and the wheel started to move another way.

"Forward! Full throttle!" he shouted.

Finn and Holley together made a space big enough for smaller screw to drive between them and cut the ropes off. They both drove down from the wheel.

"Excellent job, Matthew!" said Finn. "You saved us."

"I could never do that without Holley," said Matthew. "You gave me the idea to power myself out of that."

"That might be true, but still, thanks," said Holley. "You risked your own life for us."

"You have done the same for me," answered Matthew. "Now we must get out of here."

"I will alarm C.H.R.O.M.E. to arrest Zündapp again," said Finn. "And that weapon… We must take those pieces to Fabia. She might be able to repair it and find a way how to reverse the function."

"Without this, we might not ever found who turned me," said Matthew. "But it's still a long way to find a way how to repair it."

"It sure is," said Holley. "But we are now one step closer. Let's return to Radiator Springs, the others must be worried about us."

 **Back at the Radiator Springs:**

"I am sorry, Doctor," said Sarge. "Even my friends couldn't find a single evidence of them. I am worried about the worst."

"Thanks, Sarge," said Doc. "You may go."

Sarge left and Doc and Sally remained together in his lab.

"Do you really think we will not find them?" asked Sally.

"I am afraid yes, Sally," answered Doc. "I don't know what else to do. Sherriff didn't found them, army is clueless, nobody who passed here saw them as well… It's a dead end."

"You can't give up, Doc! You must find them!" Sally's eyes have watered with tears.

"I am doing my best, Sally, but…" Doc didn't finish the sentence.

Suddenly, an incoming call chimed through the garage. Doctor went to the wall to pick it up, but he just remained in front of it like petrified.

"What's going on, Doc?" said Sally. When she came up, she remained in shock as well. It was incoming call from Finn.

"Pick it up, hurry!" she shouted.

When Doc picked up the phone, they saw both Finn and Holley driving on the road.

"Hello, Doc and Sally," said Finn. "How are you doing?"

"Are you doing some jokes on us?" said Doctor. "We are looking for you all over the state! Where are you?"

"On our way back to Radiator Springs. We might be around twenty miles away now."

"How did you escape Zündapp?" asked Doc.

"Thanks to Matthew," answered Finn. "Without him, we would never be able to escape."

Sally could feel her engine constricting. "And Matthew?"

Finn made some space on the road, so Sally could see a silhouette of well-known car. "Live and well, Sally," he smiled.

Seconds after, all three could see only Sally's back as she rushed out of Doc's lab.

"What is with her?" laughed Matthew.

"We were all very worried about you," said Doc. "I am glad to see you alive. We will be waiting for you."

"See you soon, Doc," said Holley and hung up.

"So, we are returning home," said Finn. "Being kidnapped, that's nothing you see every day. But as an agent, I am getting a bit used to it."

"Typical Finn," smiled Holley. "Taking everything on light way."

"I can't do otherwise, Shiftwell," grinned Finn.

"I must admit I am getting well in this world," said Matthew. "I do not know if I even want to return back to my world. However, there is one more thing. Thanks to this, everyone already knows who I really am. I wonder how they will accept it."

"At your place, I would not be worried about it," said Holley.

"And there we are!" said Finn. "Radiator Springs ahead, everyone!"

Silhouette of a town finally emerged from the horizon in front of them. They have returned in safe.


	7. A Broken Heart

**Thank you for all your views and messages that you write me. I am glad you like this - a little bit weird - fanfic. Here's chapter seven, hope you'll like it.**

Once Sally saw them returning, they have not had a place to even move a bit. In a moment, the others surrounded them.

"How have you done that?"

"Who is Matthew?"

"Is Zündapp arrested?"

Those and many more question they have heard until Doc arrived.

"Okay, calm down, everybody," he said. "I am sure they will tell you everything you need to know. But first, let them rest."

"Come to me for a drink," said Flo. "You will have enough time to rest."

"Thanks, Flo," said Finn. "We will need it."

As Matthew passed Doc, he stopped him. "Don't be worry about reactions and tell them the truth, son," he said. "Everybody here knows a bit already since we were looking for you."

"Will they not condemn me?" asked Matthew.

"For what? Being a car?"

"No, for using cars like machines in our world. That was the main reason Zündapp wanted to kill me."

"We must accept that your world works differently from ours. Moreover, you saved both Holley and Finn. Don't worry, son."

When he came in, Finn and Holley waited for him at an empty table. Flo came with three drinks.

"It's on the house, friends," she said.

"Thanks, Flo," said Matthew. "So, where to begin. It's a lot I must explain you now."

"First, tell us the truth about you," said Flo. "Who are you?"

"Those rumors you heard after our hijacking were true," said Matthew. "I am, or I used to be, a human."

"What in the hell is human?" said Filmore.

"It's hard to explain. It's an animal, but an smart animal, with two legs, blood instead of oil, meat and muscles instead of parts and bodywork. But we are as smart as you here, which you can see on me."

Matthew toke a sip and continued. "On our world, things work a bit differently than here. Our cars are not living creatures. They don't have mind, life, anything. They are simply usable machines controlled by us, people. And that's the main reason Zündapp tried to kill me. Because of humanity controls cars – controls you."

"And how did you get here?" asked Sherriff.

"Thanks to Zündapp's weapon," answered Matthew. "He somehow turned me into this car and sent me here to be the first being killed for – in his eyes – crimes of our kind."

He looked around. Nobody spoke a word.

"I just hope you understand my situation. To be honest, if I will be able to return to my world someday, I will look at cars on different angle, I can tell you that now. But I also know this is the biggest shock for all of you. If you don't want me here anymore, I am ready to leave, and I will understand this. However, this is the rule of our world. Just as our world is baffling for you, your world is baffling for me. I tried to adjust here as well as I could, but of course, I am still a human."

Nobody said a word. Everyone in the room just startled in shock.

"Alright, I get it," said Matthew. "I am on my way. Thanks for those days with you, it was nice."

He put Flo's drink back on the table and drove to the door. Then, just he was about to open it, Mater grabbed him with his hook.

"Ouch! What the…!"

"Listen, buddy," he said. "Why are you leavin'? I am just fine with whoever you are. Stay here."

"Mater's right," said Lighting. "You are maybe different from us, but now you are here and you are a car just like we are."

"And however your world is different, we will accept it," said Ramone. "We are not Zündapp."

"Are you talking seriously?" said surprised Matthew.

"Yes, soldier," said Sarge. "We must respect your fortitude, even though we know the truth now."

"But I lied you about me," objected Matthew.

"Because it was better for everyone," said Finn. "Come on, Matthew, don't be fool. You must see they still want you here."

"And now much more than before," said Sherriff.

"Thank you, everyone. I won't forget this."

"I think all here can now agree with that what Holley said about you, when we were alone," said Sally.

"And what was that?" asked Matthew.

"She said…"

"Sally!" shouted Holley frightened. "You can't tell this to everyone!"

"And why not?" smiled Sally. "They will not blame you for that. Holley said that you are one of the best cars she had ever seen."

Matthew glanced at Holley with a bit of surprise.

"And I stand behind it more than ever now," she said. "You saved my life."

"I did what I had to do, Holley," said Matthew. "It was my duty."

"Can I talk with you somewhere in privacy?" asked Holley.

"Of course," said Matthew. "Everyone, thank you again. I was worried about your reaction."

"Don't mention it," say Lighting. "You will be always welcome in Radiator Springs, am I right, folks?"

"Yeah!" shouted Mater.

They both drove back to Cozy Cone, where nobody could hear them.

"What's on your mind?" asked Matthew. "You look a little nervous."

"I am," said Holley. "Because that what Sally said wasn't everything."

"What do you mean?"

Holley looked to the ground and looked a bit embarrassed.

"When we were tied up in that wheel, I thought that I will never see you again," said Holley. "That's why I told Finn the truth. I was so sorry that I won't be able to ever tell you this."

"Wait, Holley. What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when we drove to Wheel Well Motel, what I have told you?"

"Of course," said Matthew.

"Well, I said that wasn't a compliment, but to be honest, it wasn't true. Now, when I owe you my life, I finally realize this rising feelings to you. I haven't admitted it before."

Matthew finally started to realize what Holley hesitates to say.

"Do you really trying to say that you like me?"

"Even more, Matthew," she said quietly. "I haven't believed in love at first sight, but now I am starting to."

Matthew lowered his eyes. "This can't be, Holley. You're kind and I like you too, but this is not right. You forget who I am. I might look different, but I am – I will always be – a human. And you are a car."

"Stop with this silly disparaging of yourself!" said Holley. "You must finally admit who you are now!"

Matthew turned away from her. "I am sorry, Holley…" he whispered.

Holley looked after him as he left and she could felt her eyes watering with tears.


	8. Two Duels

**Thank you all for uprising number of reading. :)**

"Holley, I know how you feel, but you must respect his decision." Finn stood with Holley near the edge of the cliff at Ornament Valley, looking with her to the falling sun.

"I know, Finn, but still…" Holley's voice shuddered a bit. "I didn't know this feeling before. Now I know what it is. And I refuse to give it up."

"You can't push him into it, Holley," said. "That will only make things worse. And don't forget who you are. You are still a spy, and friendships or even love could be dangerous in our job."

"Stop with this, Finn, please," said Holley. "That's the worst thing you could come with right now."

"Forgive me, Holley. I just tried to get you back into your job."

Holley looked into the sun, which almost completely disappeared under the horizon.

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a way to get Matthew to C.H.R.O.M.E.?"

"What are you talking about?" said Finn, who couldn't hide his surprise.

"You said you would like to call Matthew your colleague, didn't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"I would like to see him with us too. I saw it when we were at Zündapp's hideout. You must know it too. He came for us without any hesitating, and he's pretty cold-minded with fast thinking. Good parameters for agent, don't you think?"

Finn thought about it for a while. "Okay, Holley," he said. "And now tell me the true reason."

"It's again the same, Finn," said Holley quietly. "We must leave one day, after all this will be over, and I don't want to lose him."

"But you know that Fabia is almost complete with repairing that weapon, don't you? If we find the reverse function and Matthew will want to return, I can't hold him."

"If he wants to go back, I won't hold him either, I promise," said Holley. "But Finn, you must promise me, if he will decide to stay, accept him to C.H.R.O.M.E. if he would like, please."

"Okay, Holley," said Finn after a while. "I will do my best."

"Thanks." Holley smiled a bit at him. "Let's go back to Radiator Springs."

Meanwhile in Radiator Springs:

"Matthew!" Lighting came into Cozy Cone office, where Matthew has been talking with Sally about renovation of the motel. He offered to show her some new ideas, primarily from his knowledge of constructions, which were small, but at least some.

"What's up?" he said when he saw him.

"I wanted to ask you this before that entire thing with Zündapp happened. Would you like to have a race with me? I wanted to challenge you since you said you were a racer."

"Well," laughed Matthew, "it might be fun to have a race with you, but where is any track here?"

"I know about a circuit," said Lighting. "So, will you go?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Those tires are not in the best shape," said Matthew, but before he could finish the sentence, Luigi and Guido were in.

"Did anybody said tires here?" said Luigi with an Italian accent.

"Luigi, do you not have some tires for Matthew?" asked Lighting with a smile.

"You know we had the best tires ever seen!" said Luigi. "È così, Guido?"

"Le migliori gomme in tutto l'universo," said Guido in Italian. "Pitstop?"

„So in your place, I wouldn't be worried about having some new tires," laughed Lighting.

"He's right," smiled Sally. "For those two, it is a joy to give the best tires avalaible. You can have this race with no worries about that."

"Well, okay," said Matthew. "Where's the track?"

"Just few minutes from here," said Lighting. "I will show you after you get new tires."

After he got brilliant new tires from Luigi and Guido, he, Lighting and Luigi drove to the circuit. Matthew never saw something like that. It was a solid rock, which made a barrier on the one side of the track, on which cars could ride to gain speed. Third and fourth corner were opened, and the whole circuit was covered with sand.

"Except for that surface, it's just like a racetrack," said Matthew. "This would be fun, although I think it will slip a bit at the beginning. Let me drive few laps to get used to this."

"Okay," said Lighting. "I will go get the others. I think everybody would like to see us racing."

After Lighting had gone, Matthew drove out on the circuit to ride some test laps. He started slowly, because the sand was very sliding under the wheels and he almost came off on the first turn. However, after a while he found out how to lock wheels while driving through the corners to avoid this slip effect.

Meanwhile all the others came to the track. Matthew saw all cars from the town, even Holley and Finn came to look. They told him before that they must go handle some things.

Lighting came onto the circuit. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready," said Matthew. "How many laps?"

"I think ten will be just fine," said Lighting.

"Okay, deal," said Matthew.

Luigi came with Italian-colored flag to start the race.

"Ladies and gentleman," he shouted. "Today we have the Radiator Springs Circuit Duel! On my left is our well-known Piston Cup champion with number 95! Our brilliant, our only… Lighting McQueen!"

"Ka-chow!" Lighting made his typical gesture while all from the upside hill cheered for him.

"And his opponent will be our new friend, who came to us and become one of the inhabitants of beautiful Radiator Springs! Number 17, Matthew Clutcher!"

"Guilty at all points," said Matthew. He caused a storm of laughter between the spectators.

"Engines on!" shouted Luigi. Both Matthew and Lighting let their engines roar a bit.

"In… Tre, due, uno! Inizia!"

They both started with full power, with the wheels spinning on empty a bit. Lighting gain some advantage due to his experience on this surface, but Matthew remained in the hinge. Then on the second couple of corners, he blocked the wheels and started a skid to remain speed. He drove back to the straight right behind Lighting.

"You're not so bad!" shouted Lighting when he saw him still at his rear end.

That goes for you!" answered Matthew in full speed.

After five laps, he was still close behind Lighting, but couldn't find any space to get ahead. Lighting was very good on this surface, but finally hew overdrove one corner a bit and that gave Matthew just enough space to take the lead.

"Yeah, come on!" shouted Holley in thrill.

"Come on, Sticker, don't be embarrassed by him!" said Sally.

Matthew hold his lead almost to the end of eighth lap, but finally, he also made a small mistake and Lighting took the lead back and remained in it until the end. The finish was close, because Matthew gave everything into it, but he lost by half a meter.

"That was great," he said when he stopped after the last lap. "You're really the champ."

"But you were really good too," said Lighting. "Was this your first race on dirt?"

"Yes," answered Matthew. "I was surprised how well I drove."

"So was I," said Lighting. "I never expected that from you. Great race, buddy."

"Thanks. Want a rematch some other time?"

"You bet on it," smiled Lighting.

After he drove back to the road back to Radiator Springs, Holley came to Matthew.

"Great race," she said with a smile.

"Yes. I am a bit sad I lost it, but it was really funny. I almost forgot how it is like to have a race."

"Matthew, I am sorry about yesterday," said Holley. "I should not have talked about it."

"Don't be sorry for that, Holley," said Matthew. "I am glad you told me that, but my answer is still the same. It would be a wrong thing. Not for me, but for you."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because we are who we are. I am a human trapped in a car. And you are a car and a spy. Those two things just make this impossible, do you understand?"

"Yes, but… You said you don't know if you want to return, do you remember?"

"That's true, Holley. But still, this will not change it. It will be still the same."

He stopped and looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you neither your heart, Holley," he said. "But I am sure you understand this."

"Yes," she said, but she lowered her eyes. "However, I will also tell you something. I have told it to Finn today. I will not give it up until there is a chance I could achieve what you resist to accept, Matthew."

With that, she left him stood on the road and drove off. She must hold herself, because some eyes again rose to her eyes, but she suppressed them.

Matthew stood in the middle of the road like scalded.

 _Did I make a mistake after all?_ he thought. _Holley is determined to prove me that I am wrong not giving her a chance. After all, she might be right. Do I want to be a human ever again?_


	9. A Dialogue In The Café

**Hello everyone, I am back again. Thank you for all your views, some of you even put this story to your favorites and I am sincerely grateful for it. Thank you. If you like to, I will be highly thankful for some reviews as well.**

* * *

Finn has returned to C.H.R.O.M.E. secret base in Tokyo, where he had met Fabia before. This time he came with Holley as well, because Fabia said she has some news about the weapon for them.

They both had jumped of Siddeley just like before and landed on the platform, where Fabia waited for them.

"Nice to see you both again," she said.

"Hello, Fab," said Finn. "You called for us. What news you want to discuss with us?"

"Come with me," she said. She led them to her laboratory. Zündapp's weapon, with which he threatened to transform people into cars and blow any transformed human in the air, stood on the pedestal fixed just like before. Holley recognized it immediately when they drove in.

"I was able to fix that weapon, although it wasn't easy," said Fabia.

"And what about reversing the beam?" asked Holley.

"Patience," said Fabia. "However, I wasn't able to find any source of energy. Zündapp must have used something special. And I am sorry to say that, I didn't find any way to transform the function of that beam as well – well, without a source, it was almost impossible. And there's one more issue."

"What is that?" asked Finn.

"There is some technology that I never saw before," said Fabia and aimed her wheel at some beak, emerging from the side of the weapon. "I don't have any idea what could this be use for."

"So what should we do now?" asked Holley.

"I offer hearing out Zündapp. He might tell us something important about power and mechanism of that weapon," said Finn.

"That is my opinion as well," said Fabia. "And you must tell Matthew about this. He might know something about that issues which I told you. Something on that weapon looks similar to human technologies, and if it is like that, his knowledge could be useful."

"You're right," said Finn. "Matthew showed us few times that he knows a lot. There might be something Zündapp copied from human technologies, although I don't know how could that be."

"Neither I," said Fabia. "However, Matthew is his only hope right now. Ironical, isn't it?"

"And what if Matthew won't tell us anything?" said Holley.

"Then, I am afraid, we are in a blind alley," said Fabia.

"Okay," said Finn. "I hope we will be able to get something out of this situation. Thanks for your work; we will put it into good use."

"Be careful, you two," said Fabia. "I already heard what happened to you. You have had a lot of luck."

"And brave friend on our side," said Holley.

"That's true," nodded Fabia. "I am impressed what he had done for you. He might be a good use in C.H.R.O.M.E."

Holley threw a sight at Finn. "I told you so," she said with a smile.

"Okay, I promise you I will recruit him if he want to, okay?" said Finn with a bit of laugh. "We must go, Holley. Thanks once again, Fab. We are off to Radiator Springs."

When Holley and Finn were gone again, Matthew had a bit of a long while in Radiator Springs. He helped Sally with plans for a renovation, but that was really a minor job for him. He and Lighting drove to the opposite side of Ornament Valley and he spent some time in discussion with Doc about rising popularity of Radiator Springs thanks to Lighting coming into town few years ago.

He also spent some time on V8 café with Flo and some of other cars. Flo knew some good stories from Radiator Springs past and Matthew had a good amount of stories from human world.

"Tell me," said Flo that they on early morning. Nobody from the town came in yet, only Matthew was there. "What is between you and Holley? You two seems to have very close to each other."

"That's quite a story," said Matthew. "You know, now after what I heard from her, I am almost sure that Holley has a crush on me."

"Really?" said Flo surprised. "But that's great, isn't it?"

"It would be, if she was not a spy and I did belong here," said Matthew. "In this situation, I can't afford to pull her down with me. It would be wrong. However, she refuses to give it up. I don't know if she just don't want to see the truth, but I know I am hurting her a lot by being so inaccessible. I don't know what to do now."

Flo looked at him with understanding. "Do you want to know my opinion?" she said. "Give it a chance. Holley is a good girl, you must know it as well. Even though she is an agent and you are a human in a car, this could help you both to understand each other and yourselves as well."

"So you think I am doing a mistake by refusing Holley?"

"You should open yourself a bit," said Flo. "Who knows, you may remain with us here for some time or return in the future, if they find a way to turn you back. And then you would say why you have acted like this."

"But Holley belongs here," admitted Matthew. "I belong somewhere else, Flo."

"No, darling, said Flo, while she took his drink off the table. "You belong here now, and that will not change until you decide to leave. Holley does not do a mistake, you do. You accepted who you are now in those bad reasons. But you refuse to accept that good what brings it to you. Including her favor. Think about it."

"Thank you, Flo."

"Anytime," she smiled.

Barely he had gone off to see around the town, Sally came to Flo.

"Good job, Flo," she said.

"You were here all the time?"

"I sat here in the corner, you both didn't noticed me," smiled Sally. "You did the right thing. Matthew needed an encouragement from someone. I am sure he will not let it go now."

"So you think that I was right to tell him that?" doubted Flo.

"I would do the same in your place," said Sally. "Holley told me about it as well and she has been really sad about Matthew's behavior. I am sure she is really in love with him. Nothing strange, he had saved her life. She tried not to be seen, but she was really upset. I bet she would hug you if she was here."

"And what if Matthew won't do anything?" said Flo.

Sally smiled a bit. "Then Holley is ready to take this firm into her wheels. You'll see."


	10. A Terrible Assumption

**Jubilee tenth chapter is here in less than a week, and that's because of you, viewers and readers. Each single view gives me more reasons to continue and finish this story. I hope you will pass some minor issues, almost in every chapter I must make some repairs after I finish it. I hope I do not bother you by that. It just shows that my English is good, but I can't compete with native speakers. Well, enough of that sentimental stuff, let's get to the story. I am sure you remember where we had ended before.**

* * *

"So Fabia didn't find a way," said Matthew. Just a few minutes ago, Holley asked him to meet near Wheel Well Motel. Finn wasn't here, Holley said that he went to hear out arrested Zündapp.

"I am sorry," said Holley. "But she asked you to look at this weapon yourself. She had found something what she did not know."

"Can you show it to me?"

"There it is." Holley showed him a picture of the repaired weapon on her screen. "Do you see that beak on a side? I can't tell what this is. I never saw it before."

"Wait," said Matthew. He looked closely on that beak. "That looks like a trigger. But that can't be it."

"Why not?" asked Holley.

"It looks exactly like trigger on human weapons, like guns. Where did Zündapp see that? He couldn't make it himself."

"Why not?"

"Trigger is usually pushed by human fingers, Holley. I can't see a way how could he or anybody else push it with a wheel. That's simply impossible. Show me a top of that weapon."

When he saw a top side of that weapon, he almost jumped by surprise. "And this is a tap, just like on human guns. And this is a handle. What was inside it?"

"A source of energy for powering that weapon," said Holley.

Matthew looked at Holley with fear. Holley could swear that he almost paled a bit.

"This weapon was human-made," he said with a strangled voice. "Zündapp couldn't do this without someone from our world. Those mechanisms are too much similar to what I know very well."

"How could that be?" shouted Holley. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," said Matthew. "I fear I wasn't first who got transformed from human world here. On in the opposite way. Zündapp must have gone that way before and have a contact with someone on the other side. With a human."

Holley looked at him frozen by shock. "And do you think that 'someone' transformed you into a car and send you here?"

"I don't see any else logical way, but I am afraid of the worst," said Matthew. "We must go to Finn and Zündapp right now."

"I don't know if I can take you there," said Holley. "You are not in C.H.R.O.M.E."

"This is plight, Holley. I must talk with Zündapp. If his fellow is still in our world, that could mean much more troubles than we are in now. I was the first sent here, but if it was possible, there could be more like me and more of cars turned into people."

Holley finally realized a severity of this situation. "Let's go to Siddeley. I will inform Finn and Doc. We can't waste a minute."

"You're right," said Matthew. "We can't. This could cause so much trouble for both of our worlds."

"Okay," said Holley. She knew that Matthew has a great concern about that. "Siddeley will be there in a few minutes."

She contacted their plane friend, who helped him in many missions before, and directed him right near their spot. Barely ten minutes have passed when both were on the board and Siddeley took the course towards C.H.R.O.M.E. jail for the worst criminals ever caught.

Holley contacted Finn with a phone built in her screen and told him everything about Matthew's suspicion.

"So you think that second one is still in your world?" asked Finn.

"I don't know," answered Matthew. "But I am a hundred percent sure that Zündapp is not alone in this."

"Okay," said Finn. "I will be waiting for you. Holley, you are responsible for giving Matthew any equipment needed. I approve anything you do."

"Roger, Finn," said Holley. "We are in place in an hour."

"Roger, ending."

"Come on," said Holley. "We need to jump of Siddeley when we will be there, he can't land there anywhere. I will give you a chute and some more equipment."

After a while, Matthew has some of agent equipment programmed in a computer, which Holley built in his bodywork.

"It's controlled by voice," said Holley. "Just give a voice command to that computer. But don't do anything headlong."

"I hoped that you know me well enough," said Matthew. "I don't do silliness. Well, most of the time."

"I didn't mean to offend you," said Holley.

"I know," smiled Matthew.

After about 50 minutes, Siddeley told them that they are almost at place. They both drove down to the shuttle door, which he had opened. Holley used her computer again to calculate an accurate point where they will land. The secret jail merged at bottom in the middle of the sea. In fact, everything they saw was a big reflector illuminating the water around.

"Ready?" shouted Holley, who tried to shout down that raging wind.

"Yeah!" shouted Matthew.

"On my command! Three… two… one… out!"

Matthew jumped of Siddeley in a moment Holley finished the sentence and in a blink of an eye, he fell free to the sea. He couldn't tell how high he is, but he decided not to risk.

"Parachute!" he shouted. Almost a whim, he felt like he bragged in the air. Now he descended slowly to the platform below. He landed by all four wheels smoothly. First what he saw was Finn.

"Nice landing," he said. "Pretty good for the first time."

"Thanks," said Matthew. Meanwhile, Holley landed next to him. She opened her parachute a bit sooner than he did.

"So, here we are," she said. "Finn, will you take us to Zündapp?"

"Follow me," he said.

Matthew and Holley went past him. Matthew thought about all sorts of things. Who is his companion? How did he get to his world? How to reverse the function of that weapon? What if he refuses to tell them?"

"Are you nervous?" asked Holley.

"Who wouldn't be?" he replied with a question.

"I have a favor to ask," said Finn. "Don't tell Zündapp that you perused him. I will lead the conversation, but if he decides to deny, tell him what you have found."

"Okay, Finn."

They all got to the cell where Zündapp was. He sit in the far corner and almost did not raise eyes when he heard them coming.

"What do you want?" he asked.


	11. It's Time To Return

**Chapter 11 is ready. It might be the end, but if you read it to the end, you will find that this is not!**

* * *

When they stood in front of the cell, Matthew felt a rigor. This car here tried to kill them all – him, Finn and Holley. Moreover, he somehow got to his world, contacted someone from there and prepared that awful plan with him. And that person could still be there. There is no time to waste, that's for sure.

"It's time to reveal the truth, Zündapp," said Finn. "Where did you get that weapon?"

"I built it, of courze," said Zündapp. "With Acer and Grem."

Matthew squeezed his teeth. So he is going to deny after all. Finally, what did he expect from him?

"Built it?" repeated Finn. "If you made that weapon, why did you put there some mechanisms that doesn't make sense? Like that beak at the side, and that handle. You don't need it to control that weapon, don't you? So why is it there?"

"You are very interezted in that weapon, McMissile," said Zündapp. "But I don't see a reason, why."

"You know I am investigating anything you did and try to do," said Finn. "Now answer me, or you'll be rotting in this jail forever, I can assure you."

"I'll be anyway. So why would I answer you?"

Matthew had already enough of this. He drove just to the bars.

"I know that you didn't make it by yourself! So stop hiding the truth!"

"Ah, my old friend," said Zündapp. "I thought that I see you there. Well, I am surprized that you are here. I thought those do don't believe you so much."

"Stop running away from the topic," said Matthew. "Who is your accomplice?"

Zündapp smiled a bit. "Hmm… I think I won't tell you. I am behind barz, but he iz ztill free and continuing our plan."

"Who's that, Zündapp?" said Finn. "Tell us right now. Or you want to be here forever?"

"Ah, McMissile. You are ztill zo naïve."

Matthew cannot withstand it anymore. He only thought about guns that Holley gave him, and there it was. In a blink of an eye, he aimed at Zündapp.

"Tell that or I will make you look like emmental," he whispered single words.

"You will not do it," said Zündapp with a triumphal smile.

"You think so? Then you don't know me so well!"

"Matthew, no!" shouted Holley.

"Fire!"

The sound of shots sounded in a narrow space like a cannon fire. In a wall behind Zündapp's head were a few small holes. Zündapp looked at Matthew with indelible fear in eyes.

"I give you one last chance," said Matthew so quietly that even he had problems hearing him. "Tell us who is your friend in my world or this is the last day of your bloody hell life."

Zündapp remained silent, but watched the mouth of the weapons. Holley and Finn just stood near and didn't dare to intervene that scene.

"I will count to three," said Matthew. "Then will be too late for you, and you can bet that I will be aiming more precisely this time. One… two… thr…"

"Ztop!" shouted Zündapp. He realized that Matthew is talking mortally serious. "I will tell you, but hide those guns!"

Matthew did as he wish, but didn't stop to watch him closely to catch even a mark of a lie.

"So what is the truth?" he asked.

"You were right all the time," said Zündapp. "I didn't invent that weapon alone. My human friend helped me with that."

"How did you get to my world?"

"It waz an accident. I waz hit by my own weapon in a test and somehow, I got tranzported to eternal univerze and changed to a human. I didn't know anything, but he took care of me and believed who I am, just like Holley and Finn believed you. Then I prepared this plan how to revenge all humans for controlling carz and he accepted to help me. I did find a way to get back by inventing a duplicate of a weapon. It was my luck that I had all the planz in my head. That's how I got back here and started a plan. My friend alzo sent you there, not me."

"What is the way to get from here to human world?"

"You need to prezz the button on the side of the weapon. That will reverze the function. When hit, any car from here get tranzported to your univerze as a human."

"And who is your friend there?"

"Hiz name is Frank and he lives in some city called New York. But I don't know more, I swear."

"Okay, Zündapp," said Matthew. "I will return home to end your vicious plan. However, if I find that you deceived me, nothing will help you. I will find you and do the same thing that you wanted to do to us."

He turned away from Zündapp and drove off. Finally, he knew the way to return home. However, there was the man he must find in New York. And that will not be easy, that's for sure. But he must do it, to safe himself, all the people and all the cars here. Both of these worlds are still in danger.

Finn and Holley joined him a few whiles later.

"That was impressive," said Finn. "A little bit too wild, I must say, but you scared him so much that I do not doubt he told us the truth."

"So what will you do now?" said Holley.

"I must go home and find that man," said Matthew. "If he remains at large, nobody in this world and human world is safe."

"So you are leaving?" said Holley. She could not hide sadness in her voice.

"I wouldn't, Holley," said Matthew. "However, we are in so great danger that I must do this. Let's return to Radiator Springs to reverse the weapon function."

Few hours later, all three were back in Radiator Springs. Finn and Matthew went to find the reverse button on the weapon, while Holley told everyone what is going to happen. In a minute, all of them were on the main road around Matthew and Finn, shouting down each other and questioning them both furiously.

"You are really leaving?"

"How do you find that man?"

"He is not dangerous for us, is he?"

"Quiet, everyone!" shouted Matthew. When they make space, he continued. "I am also sorry to leave you, but this man possesses so great danger that I cannot underestimate. I promise you all that I will return if I will be able to catch him, but now I must go back. He is threatening not only my world, but yours too."

"I understand," said Sherriff. "But be careful, son."

"Watch your back," said Lighting.

"And return safely," said Sally. Matthew could see that everybody is hardly holding back tears.

"Thank you all for your friendship and help," he said. "I will not forget you. One day, I will be back."

He stood in front of the weapon. "Can we, Finn?"

"Powering on," said Finn.

Everybody waited in a silence. Matthew looked around himself for the last time. He came here like a stranger, eager to return home, but now, when it's really happening, he realized that he don't want to return after all.

"Five seconds!" said Finn.

"Goodbye, everyone," said Matthew. He prepared to be hit by a beam and did not felt a fear even a bit.

Then by the corner of an eye, he saw somebody coming right next to him. It was Holley. She stood right next to him in front of a beam.

"Holley!" shouted Finn.

"What are you…"

The laser beam fired and hit them both in the same moment. Matthew could fell how he is lifted up to the air and everything was covered to a mist. Then he lost consciousness.


	12. In A Brand New World

**Hello everybody, sorry it took so long, but I have just before my exams. But I will return to this story as soon as possible. Meanwhile, I hope you will still like this.**

When Matthew woke up, he lied on his bed. His head was pulsing by pain. He sat up and rubbed it by a hand.

"That was a strange dream," he said quietly. "I remember I was in a world full of living cars."

He rolled his gaze next to him and he shuddered with surprise. Next to him lay a girl. She had a long dark violet hair, just as Holley's color was.

"My God," he whispered. "So it wasn't a dream. I am back. But what is she doing here?"

He tried to remember. Yes, he was in Radiator Springs and Finn prepared to send him back home. Then Holley rushed right in front of the beam.

"And she told me that I am foolish," he said with a smile. In fact, he was glad that she is here, although she will have the same problems that he had when he woke up in her world.

Holley shuddered a bit and opened her eyes.

"Where… where am I?" she said. Then she saw Matthew looking at her.

"Who are you?!" she shouted. She tried to jump up, but everything she did was a fall of the bed. Then she realized how she looks like now.

"What is this?! What have you done to me!"

"Calm down, Holley," said Matthew. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't! Who in the hell are you?!"

"Quiet, Holley. Don't you recognize me? Remember the photo I showed you when you met me."

Holley finally looked at him more carefully. "Matthew?" she breathed. "Is that you?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Come on, I will help you."

He lifted her slowly up to legs, but he must have supported her or she would fall again.

"What happened?" she said. "Who am I now?"

"You are a human just like me, Holley. Come here, sit down."

Holley looked all over herself repeatedly. "This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen. What happened?"

"You drove right in front of the beam when Finn fired it. Why did you do that?"

Holley looked to the ground. "I remember now," she said. "I just didn't want you to go."

"So you came here instead," said Matthew. "That was foolishness. What will I do with you now? I must find that Frank somewhere and take care of you simultaneously."

"Are you mad?" asked Holley quietly.

"Of course not," he said. "But you must get used to our world just I got used to yours."

"But how can I even move without wheels and engine?" said Holley.

"Let's try it, okay?" He stood up and helped Holley to get on legs. "Now lift up one leg and put it in front of the other. Then transfer weight to it and lift up the rear leg and do the same again."

Holley tried it with his help. It was very strange to teach her how to walk, but he just returned a favor.

After a while, Holley was able to walk without his help. She looked all over his small flat.

"This is your place?" she asked. "It's pretty."

"I am glad you like it," smiled Matthew. "Because it looks like we will remain here for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"The transformation weapon remained in Radiator Springs," he said. "So until we find that Frank, we are hopeless to return. He must have the second one to send people to your world."

"I see," said Holley. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go find that Frank. I remember Zündapp said he lives somewhere in place called New York. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. But there will be one little problem with that," said Matthew.

"What problem?"

"Look out of the window."

When Holley turned to the window, there was the biggest city she has ever seen. Multiple skyscrapers rose to the sky, and down in the street walked thousands of people. She looked at Matthew and realized that he has a bit of fear in his look.

"Is this what I fear it is?" asked Holley.

"Yes," said Matthew. "This is New York. Finding one person here will be almost impossible and I don't have a clue where to start."

"Gosh," whispered Holley. "What will we do now?"

"First things first," said Matthew. "I must teach you everything about this place, Holley, because it will be just as strange for you as you were for me, so listen carefully. I will start with the most important things for you. Our cars are not living creatures like you, so on the streets, don't speak to them, don't touch them, don't do anything you were used to do, okay? It would at least attract attention. In the worst case, you could be arrested."

"You have police here?" asked Holley.

"Of course," said Matthew. "Our world works just like yours, except those things I have told you about. You will see many similarities here, but, of course, many differences as well."

"This will be pretty hard," said Holley. "I just hope that I didn't make a mistake."

"Now it's too late to cry over spilt milk," said Matthew. "You are here for once and we need to adjust to it." Then he went into a milder tone. "However, we have some time to spend. I will go to the shop, you must be hungry. I bet everything I had here has rotted already. Wait for me, I am right back."

Matthew returned after a while from a close shop with a bunch of things Holley never saw before.

"What do you even eat, Matthew?" she asked.

"You will see," he said. "We have much wider menu than just oil and petrol."

There was a little cooker in the kitchen. Holley fascinatedly watched Matthew cutting and mixing some viands that she never saw before. After less than an hour, it was finished and Holley must admit that Matthew is a very good cooker.

"Where did you learn all that?" she asked.

"I live alone here, so I need to cook for myself," he said. "I learned it all from my mother."

"It's delicious, however, it's a bit strange to eat with this…" Holley looked at a spoon, which she was holding a little bit clumsily in her fingers.

"You will get familiar with that soon," smiled Matthew. "I bet you must be sleepy. Let's call it a day for today. I will start searching tomorrow. We must find some clue of that Frank."

"I just hope Finn and the others are okay," said Holley.

"Me too, but we have our own goal here. You know that better than me."


End file.
